This invention relates to one of a pair of lever-operated connectors in which connectors are connected together through leverage of a lever, and the assembly of the lever is improved.
A pair of lever-operated connectors, in which connectors are connected together through leverage of a lever, has an advantage in that connection and disconnection can be effected with a small force, and this type of connector has been extensively applied to multi-terminal connectors in which resistance produced for fitting terminals together is large.
In such a conventional connector as shown in FIG. 13, bearing holes 72, formed in a lever 70, are pivotally fitted respectively on a pair of pins 62 formed respectively on opposite outer sides of a hood portion 61 of a male connector housing 60, thus assembling the lever 70 astride the male connector housing 60.
In such a conventional connector, the procedure of assembling the lever will now be described with reference to FIGS. 14(A)-(C). First, as shown in FIG. 14(A), the proximal ends of arms 71 of the lever 70 are brought into contact with the pins 62 of the male connector housing 60, respectively, and then the lever 70 is urged hard against the male connector housing 60 to cause the pins 62 to be disposed between the two arms 71, thereby elastically deforming the two arms 71 away from each other. In this condition, when the lever 70 is further moved, the bearing holes 72 in the lever 70 are fitted on the pins 62 of the male connector housing 60, respectively, as shown in FIG. 14(B).
At this time, for elastically deforming the arms 71 held against the pins 62, the lever 70 is urged with a considerably large force, and therefore the lever 70 moves vigorously simultaneously when the arms 71 are moved away from each other. As a result, the bearing holes 72 sometimes pass over the pins 62, so that cam grooves 73 are fitted on the pins 62, respectively, as shown in FIG. 14(C). In this condition, the lever 70 must be removed, and assembling of the lever must be carried out again. This requires much time and troublesome work.
Furthermore, when the urging direction of the lever 70 inadvertently deviates from the proper direction, the position of the pins 62 which are disposed inwardly of the arms 71, can not be visually confirmed even if the cam grooves 73 are not fitted on the pins 62, respectively. In this condition, depending on intuition, the lever 70 must be moved in the proper direction in search for the position of the pins 62 so that the bearing holes 72 can be fitted respectively on the pins 62, and therefore, it is quite possible that the operation becomes difficult.